One Last Hope
by Starlightizzy
Summary: SPOILER ALERT. Must see the summer finale.   Chloe's left with only one person that can possibly turn her life back around. The problem? She kind of broke his heart. CHALEK. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

*I Do Not Own ABC Family or TNLOCK. Just in case you were wondering...

Author's Note: Hi! This was originally supposed to be a one-shot on Chalek, but it is being formed into an actual story. Anyways, I hope you like it! Please feel free to give suggestions if you have any!

...And this may be fluffy to some. Sorry bout that... :)

(This story is written from Chloe's POV)

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>I stared at the window and sighed heavily as I let the tears that I have been shedding all day finally fall. How could I have been so <em>stupid<em>?

Of course my dad didn't actually want to meet up with me. He's not coming home anytime soon.

He probably has better things to do.

Or he's not even alive anymore.

I shook my head sadly as I still couldn't believe what happened. It's been three days already. I may never get over this.

Who could make me feel better?

Brian, but he's dead.

Jasmine, but nope, she's dead.

Amy and Paul? They're my besties, but they can't tell me new fight strategies or ways to prevent myself from losing yet _another_ life.

As strict as she is, Valentina could. But like Brian and Jasmine, she is also dead.

Mom? I can't get her involved with all of this. She wouldn't look at me the same way again.

There was, in fact, one person I knew (who was actually alive and resourceful) who could help me out.

Except I couldn't even think of him without my heart sinking.

Alek.

The last time I had really talked to him (except for him calling about Jasmine and Valentina) was when he heard about me being in love with Brian. It was the wrong situation for him to be there and so many things I had meant to tell him never got out of my mouth.

And I knew that Alek had strong feelings for me, he now believed that I felt nothing for him.

But...I do feel for him. It's just...if Brian had never showed up, we would have been fine.

Brian.

Why did I kiss him? Why did I let my feelings take over, making me forget about the warnings that had immediately went off in my head?

Why did he have to die in result? Why can't Mai kiss humans without killing them? Life would be so much easier if they could!

I groaned as I knew that way too much was happening all at once. Why did age 16 have to change everything? Could I ever go back to the human Chloe that wanted more adventure?

Did I have to be stuck with the Mai Chloe who was caught in a huge mess?

UGGGGGGHHHHHHHH.

Alek probably hates me. He probably doesn't ever want to see my face again.

But he's pretty much my only support left.

I had to call him, ask him for help. But would it be too painful?

It would, but there are no other options.

I scrolled through my phone and found Alek's contact information. His picture showed up, and my heart ached at the sight of him.

"Focus, Chloe." I told myself and pressed call, ignoring all of my feelings. I crossed my fingers and hoped that he would answer.

_"The number you have dialed is not available right now, please leave a message after the beep."_

Ugh. Picking up the phone this time would have been too easy.

I quickly scrambled through my mind for something to say to him. I didn't want to sound stupid.

But it was too late. The beep came on and I didn't have any plan in what to say.

Time to improvise.

Great.

"Alek...it's Chloe." I started off awkwardly. I coughed and continued.

"Um...I really, _really_ need to talk to you. I know you're...well, _we're_ still getting over Jasmine and Valentina, but I just really _really_ need someone to talk to. And I need more battle tips so I don't lose another life."

I took a deep breath as I knew that I still had to apologize to him.

"Look, Alek. When I had told my mom that I was in love with Brian... I was so confused at the time." I started off and felt my heartbeat quicken.

"I had been just been so focused on the idea of my dad actually being alive and I had just been spending so much time with him that every time I saw him, the love would just become stronger and stronger. And I saw him, only trying to be "just friends", to help him out in finding more about his mom and all."

I shook my head as I knew I had already been making Alek feel worse. I quickly tried to think of a way to tell him what I was really trying to say.

"Right now, you may never want to see my face again, I know. But let me just get to what I've been trying to tell you."

I took my phone away from my ear for just a split second to see how long this message has been so far. 3 minutes straight.

"It's just that I've just been so distracted that there's something that I didn't realize."

I closed my eyes and took another deep breath.

"I need you, Alek. Not just for my safety, but... I'm absolutely nothing when you're gone. I need you more than I ever needed him."

I quickly hung up after that, not even bothering to explain how everything happened the way they did. How I wanted to choose Alek, but my heart was not a fan of that plan.

I closed my eyes and hoped that he would forgive me. That we could start over, and pretend that nothing ever happened. Maybe start as friends again, maybe be as close as we were even before we kissed.

But I snapped my eyes open again as I realized that it wouldn't be quite that easy.

I was going to call again and re-word my voicemail when I heard a tapping coming from the roof.

I quickly ran up there, hoping that for whatever reason it was Alek, giving me another chance.

Nope, only a pigeon.

I sighed and sat down and stared at the sky. Normally, I enjoyed looking at all the twinkling stars. But tonight, the stars did not seem to twinkle, only sit there, just dull white lights.

I was ready to give up on everything. Tell my mom about being a Mai, run away, or maybe even, if I'm crazy enough, tell the attackers that they have every right for wanting me dead.

Why should I even keep trying? No one could help me now.

I decided to close my eyes and drift off maybe for five minutes...

* * *

><p>"Chloe,"<p>

I heard a familiar voice call my name.

I was still half-asleep though, I couldn't really figure out who it was.

"Chloe. Chloe, wake up."

Just five more minutes of sleep...

"Chloe. You have to wake up. You're on the roof, you could really hurt yourself."

I immediately opened my eyes and looked around me. Whoever was talking to me was correct, I could have really hurt myself if I had stayed asleep.

Wait...who had been talking to me?

Could have mom decided to be brave and climb up?

...Could it have possibly been Alek?

I doubt it. Mom never climbs to the roof, and I bet Alek doesn't forgive me. He doesn't have any reason to.

It was probably just my conscience.

I checked my iPhone to see that it was 3 in the morning.

Yikes.

I got up and was about to head back inside when I saw a crumpled piece of paper next to where I had been sleeping. I picked it up.

_Chloe,  
><em>

_You have to stop sleeping on the roof. You don't want to lose another life, do you?_

_-Alek_

I smiled to myself and hurried back inside.

I didn't even care that it was specifically Alek's job to watch over me.

I just cared that he came to the rescue.


	2. Author's Note

One Last Hope.

Author's Note.

**I have been reading the reviews to my one-shot (Thank you so much!) and I approve the idea of turning it into an actual story. The problem is? I need to know where to go on from there. I will keep thinking and please, if you can, suggestions would be great! **

**So what's next? More bonding time with Alek? Hopes up on maybe Chloe's dad actually being alive? Maybe someone comes back to life? It can be anything since the new episodes haven't started yet!**

**Thank you for taking the time to read this and a new chapter should be up soon :)**

**~Starlightizzy**


End file.
